


Midnight Disturbance

by technetronictonic_twentytwo (misch3fbunni3)



Series: Collection of a Horny Teenage Fan Girl: Chris x Wesker and One Rebecca x Billy [4]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Blood, Gun Violence, Injury, Posted for my own self-indulgence, S.T.A.R.S. (Resident Evil), Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misch3fbunni3/pseuds/technetronictonic_twentytwo
Summary: Chris and Wesker are dispatched to investigate a complaint.
Series: Collection of a Horny Teenage Fan Girl: Chris x Wesker and One Rebecca x Billy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030290
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Midnight Disturbance

**Author's Note:**

> Just pure Chris and Wesker bashing.

It was a dark rainy night in the middle of spring, and a call about a disturbance was received by RPD. Not having many officers on duty, they sent two of their STARS, Captain Albert Wesker and Chris Redfield. They arrived outside the house of the complaint and started towards the house side by side. Suddenly, shots were heard, Chris reacted without thinking, he jumped in front of Wesker, but Wesker had been hit. One in his right lung and in his right hip. Chris’s momentum threw them both to the ground. Chris was hit in his left shoulder, lower back, and right thigh when the firing stopped.

Chris had passed out already, but Wesker was still awake. He had a hard time breathing, and he was losing a lot of blood. The hip shot hit the artery. Suddenly a man came into view. He crouched down and took off Wesker’s glasses. “How can you see in the dark pig?” Wesker spat at the man. A gun barrel slammed into his forehead, cracking his skull against the pavement. He grunted but never said a word. The man stood up and kicked Wesker’s side over and over. Wesker cried out in pain. The force of the kicks was so strong Chris and Wesker rolled onto their side. The attacker pointed the gun at Wesker’s face.

Chris woke up all of a sudden and swung his gun arm around and fired at the man. But it was too late, he already pulled the trigger, and Wesker was hit. The bullet grazed the side of his head. A trivial wound, but combined with his other wounds, he passed out. Chris had radioed in and called for backup. After giving them their location, he attempted to stop the flowing wound from Wesker’s hip, "Fuck!"

**Author's Note:**

> Another abrupt ending, sorry. Although, another of my favorites despite it being so short. I might revisit this one later.


End file.
